Anime Universe World Two: Amestris
by Cymbala
Summary: FMAxover. The second part in the Anime Universe series. What's going to happen to Sora and the gang when they met the Fullmetal Alchemist? R&R!
1. The Rockbells and the Elrics

**Thanks for the love people! Now, here is the next part of the series. And I know you want to read it for three reasons: One, you clicked on the story, duh. Two, lots of people that they want the next part. Finally, three and most importantly you love me.**

As they glided through space, Sora was baffled by the capsule that they had found. Who could have put that capsule there? What were the heartless doing here? Was there a purpose? Or did they just come by accident?

Sora was still thinking about this, when the next world began to show up in front of them.

"Hey Sora, check it out!" said Goofy. Sora looked up as if to say 'what?'

"Don't you want to see what the new world looks like?" asked Donald. Finally snapping out of his concentrated thoughts, Sora got up from his chair and looked out the front window in front of the wheel. This new world, unlike the last one, looked like it had some modern civilization on it. Sora could see a city on it, as well as a country side. Sora put his hands behind his head.

"Well then, let's get going!" said Sora. With that, Donald steered the ship forward, entering the world.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy landed in the countryside part of the world. There weren't many houses or people, but there was a small road made of dirt in the beautiful scenery.

"So, where do ya think we are?" asked Goofy. Sora shrugged and looked around.

"Let's find a house. There's bound to be people there who'll tell us." Donald pointed out a place that wasn't to far from them, and was down that dirt road I was talking about earlier. They began to travel down the road, and the house began to come into clearer view.

It was a two floored house, with a balcony and porch. The house was yellow with a big sign that said 'Automail' that hung from the balcony.

When they arrived, they climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. A small old woman opened the door. She was about half of Sora's height (about as big as Donald) and she was wearing a green dress and white apron. Her hair was tied up and I mean literally, it stuck straight up. She had small glasses and was smoking a long pipe. When she came out and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy, she began to frown.

"Well, you're not customers. What do you want?" she asked.

"Well Grandma..." began Sora, but was stopped when she bashed him over the head.

"Don't call me Grandma! That's Pinako to you!" Donald and Goofy began to snicker as Sora rubbed the spot where Pinako had hit him.

"Are you going to tell me what you want or am I going to have to beat you out of here?" Sora was about to answer, but suddenly, he was pushed out of the way, as was everyone else, by a blonde boy in a red coat.

"Winry, calm down! I swear we'll call more but we have to go!" he screamed. He continued to run, but was stopped by a metal object colliding with his head from the balcony. On it was a girl who was also blonde. She had her hair in a pony tail with two long strips of hair on either side of her face and had a red bandana on. She was wearing a black tube top with some blue jeans and she looked pissed.

"Edward, you come back here right now! You can't just show up one day and then leave the next!" she had turned around and left the balcony and was heading downstairs.

"Who was that?" asked Goofy. Pinako sighed and took a puff from her pipe.

"That's my granddaughter Winry. She always gets like this when the boys leave so early. They really should stick around every once in a while." She walked off the porch and over to the boy's body that was now laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Edward, get up. Just spend one more day here for Winry's sake and leave tomorrow." The boy named Edward lifted himself off the ground with one hand, while the other one rubbed the newly formed lump on the back of his head where the wrench Winry threw had hit.

"She doesn't have to hit me with a wrench each time. Why can't she be like normal women and throw pillows?" He was now standing on both legs and Sora could see that his blonde hair was in a braid and under the red coat, he wore a black shirt and pants, with white gloves. Edward turned in their direction.

"Hey, who are you guys?" caught a little off guard, Sora began to stammer.

"Well, uh...we're..."

"You guys are travelers right?" asked a voice from behind them. They all turned to see a giant suit of armor. While the trio was speechless, it continued to talk.

"Why don't you come in and have something to drink?" from the voice, they could tell that it was a male, but oddly enough, for such a scary looking body, he had a very kind and gentle voice.

"We'd love to." Said Sora, and he entered the house.

He, Donald, and Goofy sat there at the table in silence. Pinako, Edward, and the suit of armor were sitting there with them. Winry was in the kitchen having a battle with the tea.

"So, where are you guys from? You don't seem to be from around here." Said Edward.

"We're from a place really far away. Let's leave it at that." Said Sora. Just then, Winry brought out a try that had cups and a teapot on it.

"It took a while, but I got it!" she said. She poured everyone a glass and then took a seat herself.

"We haven't been properly introduced." She said, "My name's Winry Rockbell. This is my grandma Pinako, and these are..."

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." He pointed to the suit of armor, "and this is my younger brother Alphonse, Al for short."

"Hello." He said. The trio looked back and forth between Ed and Alphonse.

"Wait," said Donald, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, aren't you a little small to be the older brother Ed?" There was a popping noise that came from one of Edward's vains.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY SHOULD LIVE IN A DOLL HOUSE?" he exclaimed, standing up from his seat. Sora copied him.

"I didn't say anything like that!" he said.

"Brother please," said Alphonse, "We go through this every time." Edward turned away from the table.

"I don't know why we're still here anyway Al. We need to get back to Central. Mustang said that there's a new development in the case with the Homunculi. Something about those new monsters." This caught Sora's attention.

"New monsters? What kind of monsters?" he asked. Ed turned back to him.

"These weird little black creatures that rise from the ground. They're starting to become pretty common around HQ, but it's more quiet in areas like this one."

"Where exactly IS this one?" asked Goofy. Winry answered this time.

"This is the town of Resembool in the country of Amestris." She said. Sora looked back at Ed.

"When are you guys leaving to meet this Mustang person?" Ed and Al looked at each other.

"We were going to leave tomorrow." Said Al. Sora smiled at taped his chest with his fist.

"Then we're coming with you. We may have some information about those weird monsters." Ed's eyes widened.

"What, really? Tell us!" Sora shook his head.

"I want to know if we're talking about the same thing here." He said. Suddenly, they heard a gasp. It was Pinako. She was looking out the window, and there were shadow heartless popping up outside.

"Is that them?" asked Sora. Ed nodded.

"Yeah I think we're on the same page." Ed ran to the door, Al right behind him.

"Yeah well unfortunately, explanation later. We need to get rid of these things!" They exited the house, Sora, Donald and goofy following them, readying their weapons to begin battle.

**Well, there ya go. I probably won't be able to update too much in the next week cause I'm going to Hershey Park! Yay! Anyway, read and review!**


	2. The Past

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this for a while, but I really just haven't been in the mood to write this story (ironically since I've been playing KH2 non-stop) I'm going to try, but I've just been suffering from some writer's block. **

Sora pulled out the Keyblade and immediately began to swing and slash at the heartless relentlessly. Donald and Goofy backed him up, and every once in a while, would perform trinity attacks to help get rid of the heartless in great numbers. However, as usual, the stupid things just kept on coming.

Sora looked over to Ed and Al, who weren't having any trouble at all defeating the enemies not native to their world.

'The heartless must have been around here for a while.' He thought.

Just then, a couple of Large Bodies appeared. It looked like this would be the last round in this fight. Sora and the others all charged at one, while the Elrics went for the other. Sora jumped to the back of the large heartless and began to slash, cutting its health in half. This enemy must have been new to the Elric brothers, because they simply charged at it and got thrown back by its massive stomach. Al caught himself before he was thrown all the way onto his back, but is brother wasn't as coordinated and fell flat on his back.

"What the hell is that damn thing made of?" he yelled. He threw himself up and tried again, but just got thrown back.

"Try attacking it from the back!" yelled Donald. Alphonse tried o get behind it, but the heartless charged at him, and broke the side of his armor so that there was a gaping hole in his side.

"Al!" yelled Edward. He glared at the Large Body.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!"

'So much for rated E' thought Sora as he delivered the last swing that defeated the heartless he was fighting.

Ed clapped his hands together, and then put them on the ground. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded him, and he pulled up a metal spear from the ground where he had placed his hands. Sora watched in amazement as Ed took the spear and defeated the heartless with ease. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood there in awe. They had never seen anything like what Edward had just done. Totally ignoring them, Edward put the spear down and ran over to his brother.

"Alphonse, are you all right?" he asked. His brother nodded.

"I'm fine brother, but I'd like it if you fixed this hole in my side." Ed gave a small laugh and ran inside to get some metal that he could use to fix his brother. Sora and the others went over to Alphonse as well to check on him.

"Are you sure that you'll be ok?" asked Goofy.

"Don't worry." He said, "Brother'll fix me up in just a minute."

"Well, that's fine for your armor, but what about your body?" asked Sora. Al looked away from them, and in a sad tone, replied

"This _is_ my body." Sora and the others gasped. He got down on his knees and put his hand through the hole. There was nothing but air.

"This is the price we paid." Said Edward who had now returned with a pile of metallic items. He brought them over and dropped them in front of Alphonse.

"Price? Why did you have to pay anything?" asked Sora. Edward lifted his sleeve on his right arm. It was made of metal as well.

"Because we crossed the line and committed the ultimate taboo in alchemy." He let go of his sleeve, clapped his hands together ,and yet again placed them on the ground. The blue light that they had seen before, resurfaced and it began to change the metal that was on the ground. It sort of began to look like molding clay, being squished and flattened and taking weird shapes. Eventually, it attached to Al's body and filled in the hole. He stood up and began to get used to his body again.

"What is that?" asked Donald. Ed and al looked at each other.

"You know, that blue light, and then the stuff that changes into something else!" said Sora, "we've never seen anything like it!" Edward began to laugh at Sora's excitement.

"You really aren't from around here if you've never heard of alchemy."

"Alchemy, what's that?" asked the trio in unison.

"It's the process of deconstruction matter and turning it into something else." Explained Edward.

"But there are rules," chimed in Alphonse, "To create, something of equal value must be lost, like when Brother made that spear from the dirt. There was dirt lost that created the weapon, so we can't just create things out of air." Sora was still a bit confused, but it was alright, he got the jist of it after all.

They went inside afterward since it was getting close to dinner time. Edward was with Winry so she could make some last minute repairs on his automail arm, and Alphonse was with them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were downstairs, just sitting at the table while Pinako was in the kitchen making food.

"Hey Pinako," asked Sora, "How long have you known Edward and Alphonse?" Pinako came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a small cloth.

"I've known them since the day they were born." She said as she took a seat with them.

"What happened to them?" asked Goofy. Pinako was smoking from her pipe, and suddenly froze. She took a puff and then out of her mouth.

"Those boys... they always try to do the impossible and play by their own rules. I wish that they would listen more often."

"They said that they did some kind of taboo in alchemy." Said Donald. Pinako nodded and took another puff.

"It was all because they loved their mother. Oh Trisha, why did you have to go?"

"Who's Trisha?" said Sora.

"Their mother. She died, and when they were still very young, and with the help of alchemy, they tried to bring her back, but it all went terribly wrong. In the process, Ed lost his left lag and Al lost his entire body. Thanks to Edward sacrificing his right arm though, he was able to bring Alphone's soul back and attach it to some armor. Now he uses our automail in the place of his lost limbs and he and his brother are looking for a way to return their bodies back to normal with the Philosopher's stone. It's a magical thing that lets them do alchemy without equivalent exchange, and they'll stop at nothing to get it."

There was a sudden smell of smoke in the house.

"Damnit! The steak is burning!" Pinako got up and rushed back into the kitchen to salvage the meat. Sora sat there taking what Pinako had just told them.

'They really have been through a lot.' Thought Sora, 'we defiantly passed E ten and up.'

After dinner (which was almost impossible to chew), Winry showed Sora and the others where they could stay for the night. It was a small room, but it would do just fine. It had three beds next to each other and a desk that had a lamp to illuminate the room. Sora climbed into the bed that was the farthest right, and Donald and Goofy climbed into the other two that were in the room.

"So tomorrow we go to meet that Mustang person. Maybe he can tell us something about the capsule, or about why there are heartless in this universe." Donald and Goofy nodded, before they tried to get some sleep. Sora turned off the light and got back into the bed, excited about the next day.

In the morning, Sora, Donald, goofy, and the Elric brothers bid their goodbyes to the Rockbells and headed towards the station.

"We couldn't have stayed for breakfast?" he complained to Alphonse.

"It was either this train or we leave tomorrow." Said Alphonse. Sora sighed. He was feeling the same way that Ed was.

"What is this Mustang guy like anyway?" he asked.

"He's a self-centered, smug jackass who just loves to cause us misery and sorrow!" shouted Ed, they were approaching the station.

"You really don't like this guy huh?" asked Donald. Ed shook his head.

"Worst part is, he's the Colonel, so I have to do what he says or I'll get fired, and then we can't get any good leads on the Philosopher's stone. See, it's this thing..."

"We know Pinako explained it to us." Said Donald. Now they were on the platform and Alphonse was buying the tickets. Sora looked up and down the tracks. It was going to be a long way to HQ.

**So what do you think of it people?**


	3. The Flame and the Lieutenant

**Alright, here we go, next chapter, on the train...how...exciting... let's see if I can make it more interesting. **

Sora and the others sat on the train as it zoomed past the beautiful scenery and took them closer and closer to HQ. Sora was sitting by the window and looking outside. The wonderful scenes on the other side of the window reminded him of his home on the Destiny Islands. He remembered how he, Riku, and Kairi used to play there all the time.

'I wonder what they're doing right now?' he thought. He was as far from them as he had been in a long time. Not only was he in another world after all, but an entirely different universe.

"Who do you think is behind bringing those monsters here?" asked Al. His brother shrugged and gave a loud yawn.

"I don't know, probably some weirdo wanting to cause misery to everyone...maybe Mustang..."

"ED!" said Alphonse. Ed gave a joker's smiled and waved his hand.

"You know I'm just kidding Alphonse." He said. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small lollypop, which he quickly unwrapped and inserted in his mouth.

'Good thing I got this at the station.' He thought. Edward put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He was going to try and get some sleep before he had to face Roy and his smug look and annoying attitude.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"Why do you think the heartless are here?" asked Goofy.

"Someone just trying to be evil and have more power...as usual." Said Donald.

Alphonse looked around on the train. There weren't a lot of people, just a few. One woman had a child that continued to look back the booth where he was sitting with everyone.

'Just another kid afraid of my armor.' He thought. He continued his inspection of the people in the cars, and stopped on one in particular. It was obviously a woman, but she looked sort of familiar.

She was dressed in a long brown coat and a hat to make her look like a civilian, but it was her face that was ringing a bell. Her blonde hair was clipped to the back of her head and she had a very stern expression spread on her features as she read the book in her hands. She almost looked like...

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" said Alphonse. The woman he was watching suddenly looked up and turned her gaze to his direction.

"It is you Lieutenant!" Said Alphonse happily. He got up and rushed over to the seats where Hawkeye was sitting. Sora looked over at Ed.

"You know her?" asked Sora. Ed looked over as Alphonse and the woman confirming for himself that it was in fact Hawkeye. He got up, stretched a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, she works at headquarters with the jackass I was talking about." Edward walked over to his brother, Sora and the others following.

"Long time, no see, eh Lieutenant?" said Edward. The woman closed her book after marking her page, and smiled at the two brothers.

"It certainly has been a long time, hasn't it Edward? It's good to see you boys looking better, I heard you got into some bad shape and had to go home for repairs."

Ed scratched his head and gave a small laugh.

"Yeah well, you know it is, gotta stay in top shape!" Hawkeye gave a chuckle at his response, then noticed the three others standing behind them. Immediately, she pulled out and cocked her gun. Sora, Donald, and Goofy shot their hands in the air, panicking for their lives.

'This chick is crazy!' The trio thought in unison. Edward quickly began shaking his head and stepped in between the Lieutenant and Sora.

"Hey hey hey Riza, calm down!" He said.

"Yeah Lieutenant, they're with us!" chimed in Alphonse. She took a look at Sora and the others, then put her gun away.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," she said, "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye at your service." Riza then gave a small bow to them. Sora took a long breath. That was a close one.

"So what are you doing on this train?" asked Edward. Riza look at him and took something out of her pocket. She handed the piece of paper to Ed, who unfolded it. It turned out to be a picture. In the picture was a heartless (a shadow heartless) turning into an ally. On the side of the wall, you could see a faint shadow of what looked like a woman.

"I was investigating a sighting of those strange monsters on a city south of here. None of the civilians had any information more than 'they take people and we don't see them again'."

Sora looked over Ed's shoulder to get a look at the article of paper Riza had just given him.

"Well I guess it's good that we found these three. They have some info on our new troublesome friends." Said Edward, pointing a thumb in the trio's direction. Lieutenant Hawkeye looked over at Sora.

"Really? Do you know the origins of these creatures?" she asked. Sora was about to answer, but Donald butted in.

"KNOW about them? We LIVE with the stupid things!" Goofy also chimed in

"Yeah, we can tell ya pretty much everything about them!" Riza, Edward, and Alphonse all began to laugh. Sora did too and rubbed a finger under his nose.

"Yup, that about sums it up!"

They continued to talk for the next hour or so until the train began to come to a halt. Sora looked out and saw a city with large buildings and plenty of people.

"Hey, this is our stop!" said Edward, walking back to their previous booth. He looked up and saw their luggage in the overhead rack. He gave a jump and his fingers just barely grazed the handle.

"Damn it!" he said, attempting the stunt again, but to no avail. Alphonse laughed a bit, then walked over and took the bag from the rack himself.

"You can't do everything yourself brother!" he said, "that's why you have me!"

Ed crossed his arms and looked away, not saying anything besides a barely audible "shut up".

Sora and the others walked off of the train with a few others, ending up on the platform. Sora looked around and couldn't help but notice men standing around the station with guns in their hands, all wearing similar blue uniforms.

"What's with the people in blue?" asked Goofy. As they walked by, the Lieutenant saluted one, who saluted back. They did the same to the Elric brothers.

"Oh, I see, they're part of the military!" said Donald.

"Bingo!" said Edward, flashing them a thumbs up.

"So is it far to HQ?" asked Sora. The younger Elric replied this time.

"Actually, not at all! It's just over-"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" screamed a woman. It was coming from the allies behind the buildings.

"Someone's in trouble. Boys, let's go!"

Riza loaded both her guns and ran off into the ally, the Elrics, Sora, Donald, and Goofy on her tail.

"PLEASE COME QUICK, HELP ME!" the woman screamed again. Riza was darting through the different back roads with ease. She really did know this city like the back of her hand.

When they finally arrived, the woman was unconscious on the ground, surrounded by heartless.

"It's those new monsters again!" exclaimed Riza. She took am and prepared to shoot the soldier heartless, but was stopped when Sora put his hand on her gun and pushed it down.

"If it's alright with you Lieutenant, Donald, Goofy, and I want to take this one." She was about to protest, when Edward added in.

"Let them do it Riza. After all, they know more about the heartless then we do." The First Lieutenant let out a long sigh and put her weapons back in her coat.

Sora held out his hand and seconds later, the Keyblade appeared. Donald and Goofy took their stances behind him. The heartless turned from the woman to the trio.

"Alright, here we go!" said Sora, and charged at them with full force.

Since they were such low level heartless, it didn't take more then two minutes to dispose of all the soldiers. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last of them. Suddenly, five Large Bodies appeared, beating their stomachs like they were each King Kong. Sora looked over at the large heartless and back at the others who weren't fighting.

"Don't worry, we still got this!" he said.

Sora and the others had a little trouble with these guys since you could only attack them from behind, and they all backed each other up. This battle took half of their strength and more like fifteen minutes.

"See...I told you...we're good..." said Sora between breaths. Suddenly though, they saw some Shadows, Soldiers, and Large Bodies appear, all together. All three of the trio's jaw's dropped.

"You can't be serious!" they all said in unison. Now, it was Riza and the Elrics turn to step in front and take over the battle, that was until of course, they heard a voice from behind.

"It's alright Hawkeye and Fullmetal, I'll take care of these guys fast."

There was a loud snapping noise, and all of a sudden, all of the enemies burst into flames, right before Sora's eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! He turned around to see a man with short black hair, military clothing and white gloves with some design on them.

"Colonel!" said Hawkeye, immediately putting her hand to her forehead. Edward laughed and smirked.

"Well if it isn't the jackass himself..."

"Nice to see you Colonel!" said Alphonse. Sora and the others looked him up and down.

"Well Fullmetal, it looks like you've made some new friends." The man said in a smug tone. Ed's smirk got bigger.

"Not just any friends Colonel. These guys know about those strange monsters that have been popping up all over the place." The colonel looked over at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Well then, I think you guys and I are going to be friends. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang, "The Flame Alchemist".

**So now Mustang's in the picture. I am really happy I've brought him in, after all, now we can have some real fun! Anyway, please review!**


	4. The Eyes Have It

**And so now here we are at HQ with the ever so shmexy Colonel Mustang. That's right, I said shmexy. Anyway, let's see what we can do about all these heartless, shall we? **

As the whole gang began to head back to HQ, Riza couldn't help but talk to Mustang.

"Colonel, how did you know that we were out there?" She asked. He scoffed a bit and a small grin formed on his face.

"I got news from one of the officers that there was some kind of commotion going on around this area. I figured that I should come check it out. " Lieutenant Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

"But Colonel, when I called yesterday, Havoc said that you had paperwork up to your chin. You can't tell me that you've finished it that fast. I mean, it's just not like you!"

The Flame Alchemist walked silently, refusing to give his partner an answer. Riza sighed and looked up at him.

"You haven't even started it have you?"

A small shiver went up the colonel's spine. He stopped for a second, and managed a quick nod. She sighed and shrugged.

"Sir, you really are hopeless."

Behind the two superior officers, the other five conversed among themselves. Sora couldn't help but ask Edward about the Colonel.

"Hey, Ed, why don't you like the Colonel? He seems like a nice guy."

Ed let out a loud "HA!".

"Are you crazy? You haven't seen him in his true colors! The only reason he's being nice to you is because you have some information that he needs! Once you've been wrung clean of anything useful, you'll be kicked out and THEN you'll see the real him."

Mustang looked back to the small alchemist, a smug look on his face.

"Be careful what you say Fullmetal, don't forget that's I'm your superior officer."

Ed looked at him and sneered.

"Why, because you have your Jackass master's degree? Oooh I'm shaking."

Mustang laughed at Edward's comeback, and faced forward again.

"The only reason I'm letting that go Fullmetal is because you brought me such wonderful gifts."

Donald jumped about two feet in the air and started screaming at Colonel Mustang. "HEY! WE AREN'T GIFTS!"

Mustang waved his hand back at them, trying to offer an apology, though Donald wasn't buying it. Sora and Goofy tried to calm him down.

"Hey, it's alright. He's just joking." Said Sora. It took a few minutes to calm down the fuming duck, but by the time they were done, they had arrived at the HQ building.

It was really huge. On the main section of the building hung a large tarp with what Sora guessed was the sign of the military. It looked like a dragon with some kind of wire around it.

They all walked into the building and into Colonel Mustang's office. It wasn't that big, but it had a desk at the front where the Colonel sat, and a second place for the Lieutenant.

Mustang walked in and immediately headed behind his desk. Riza walked behind him and when he sat down, she stood at his side.

"As you can guess, this is my office. Now we can get down to business." Said Roy. Sora and the others stood in front of the Colonel's desk. He began to tell the story of what he knew about the Heartless and Organization XIII.

After he was done, the whole room was silent.

"So, that's what's going on." Said Roy. Unfortunately, there was still a problem. Who could be controlling these things, and what for?

Well, there was one lead that they had...

"Have you three heard of a man named Scar?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other, then back at Mustang. They all shook their heads.

"He's a man that has been targeting state alchemists, saying that he is a messenger from God. We think that maybe he's behind all of these 'Heartless' as you call them."

Sora thought for a minute.

"What would he want with an army of heartless?" he said.

"That's what we have to figure out. Until we have some information though, the only thing you guys can do is stick around here."

With that, the Colonel dismissed them and they all exited the room. Edward gave a loud yawn and placed his hands behind his head. He wasn't sure what to do until they received information, and that could take days, but since they didn't have any info on the Philosopher's Stone either, all they could do is stick around.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Sora. Edward shrugged and looked up at his brother. "Any ideas Alphonse?"

Al did have an immediate reply, but eventually came up with something.

"Why don't we take Sora and the others to the library. We could teach them a little alchemy!" he said. Sora's eyes lit up like a five year old in Toys R Us.

"Really? You'll teach us alchemy? That's awesome!" Sora threw his arms up in the air and gave a small 'yes'. The others laughed at Sora as he continued to rejoice. They left the building, and headed through the town to the library for state alchemists.

When they arrived, Edward told Sora, Donald, and Goofy to wait outside, they weren't going to be long. The three of them sat on the steps of the building as they patiently awaited the return of the Elric brothers.

On the inside, Edward and Alphonse were looking through the beginner alchemy books, when Edward asked Alphonse a question.

"Al, are you sure we should be teaching them alchemy?"

Al took his eyes off of the book shelved and directed them down to his brother.

"What do you mean Ed?" he asked. Edward closed the book he was looking through and placed it back in the open spot that he had originally taken it from.

"You know me Al, people don't gain my trust right off the back. I think that their nice people and all, but you never know..."

He took another book from its place and glanced through it. Al gave a little thought to what his brother had said, then replying to it like so:

"Brother, you worry too much. Sora, Donald, and Goofy mean no harm, I can tell."

Ed looked up at his brother and scoffed a bit.

"Yeah, how?"

"Their eyes."

Edward was silent. How could you tell whether or not a person is trustworthy by their eyes? As if reading his mind, Alphonse continued.

"Brother, we've met some really sick people with horrible intentions, and each one of them has eyes that could make a child cry from just one look. Sora, Donald, and Goofy don't have that. They have good hearts, and they want to help the world just as much as we do. That's why we're going to teach them alchemy, to give them some extra power for when we fight a large battle."

Edward was still quiet. He didn't trust people just by looking at them, it just wasn't his style. In silence, they finally picked out a good beginner's alchemy book and checked it out.

On the steps of the great library, the trio was starting to become a little impatient.

"What is taking them so long?' said Sora. He pouted a little and looked at Donald and Goofy.

"Do you think they ditched us?" Donald looked him and shrugged. Goofy on the other hand replied,

"They can't ditch us, they need us to help with the heartless." Feeling better hearing this, Sora looked up the stairs and saw two figures coming toward them.

"Hey, Ed and Al are back!" he waved up to them and they waved back. When they arrived, they used the book to help explain the basics of alchemy.

"So basically, alchemy runs on equivalent exchange?" asked Sora. Ed nodded and explained a little more.

"Yeah, remember the example Alphonse gave you with the dirt back at Winry's house?"

Sora nodded, as did the others.

"Well, that's equivalent exchange. Now, to make alchemy work..."

Edward and Alphonse continued their lesson on alchemy for another half hour. Towards the end, Edward took them to a flat part of the ground and drew an alchemy circle.

"There, now just do what we told you."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all crowded around the circle, sitting in a triangle formation. They placed their hands on the edges and concentrated.

A few seconds later, blue light began to flash from the circle, and in the middle, a small mound of concrete appeared from the sidewalk. It began to take shape, and after a minute, it finished morphing into a small statue of a flower.

Sora and the others rose up from the ground, and got a small round of applause from Edward and Alphonse.

"Good job you guys! You learn pretty quickly!" said Alphonse. Sora gave a hi five to Donald and Goofy, just before Edward said:

"Yeah, you guys are fast learners, but..." they all stopped and looked at Edward.

"You were suppose to make a cat."

Sora fell on the ground face first and everyone began to laugh. As they enjoyed themselves, a young librarian came out of the building and called down.

"Excuse me sir, are you Edward Elric?"

Edward looked back and shouted "yeah! Why?"

"Colonel Mustang is on the phone, and he wants to speak with you right away!"

All five of them looked at each other.

"I think the colonel's got some good news for us."

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I have been working on this chapter for a long time, and I've just been lazy, sorry!**


	5. Scar is What Now?

**So, here is chapter five of this thing. Also, please forgive me if I get some facts wrong about the series, because it's been a while for me and I'm too lazy to watch it again. However, if you see a mistake, please correct me!**

Edward rushed up the stairs, followed by the others. There seemed to be a little more pep in his run. Alphonse could only guess that it was because they had gotten a report so quickly. Usually, they would have to wait for days, and now it had only been a few hours.

Ed burst through the doors and looked around.

"Mr. Elric, over here!" called a woman. Ed looked over and ran over to her, taking the phone from her small hand. He put it straight to his ear and shouted "Hello?"

"Keep your voice down Fullmetal, I don't need an extra person screaming at me."

"Whatever, just tell us what you've found out!" said Edward.

There was some laughing on the other end of the line.

"Always hungry for information Fullmetal. There's been a sighting of more of those heartless things in the alleyway again. We've already sent some soldiers out there, but I want you to be out there too, seeing as you have more knowledge than any of us."

Edward chuckled a little.

"So you finally admit that I'm smarter than you. I knew you'd realize it someday!"

"Just shut up and got defeat those stupid things." Said Mustang. There was a large sound on the other side of the line, which was made by Roy Mustang slamming the phone back onto the receiver.

"What's up?" asked Sora, "is it about that Scar guy?"

"No, but more of your heartless friends have shown up." He said. He gave the phone back to the librarian woman and popped his collar a little.

"And the Colonel concited to MY wonderful knowledge of the foul beasts and said that we had to go help the soldiers."

Sora scoffed at Edward. "You don't know anything! He's only sending you because you have us with you."

Ed glared at Sora and began to raise his sleeve with his right arm. "What did you say punk?"

Alphonse got between the two of them, creating a wall. "You guys can fight on the way! Ed, where are we going?"

He continued to glare at the Keyblade master as he fixed his sleeve and told his brother where they were headed.

"Back to the alleyway. They've started appearing there again."

"Well then, let's get goin'!" said Goofy. They all ran out of the building as the head librarian scolded them for making so much noise.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Back at HQ, Colonel Mustang was furiously rushing through a two-foot high stack of paperwork that was due in fifteen minutes. He was going through them so fast that at one point, the pen broke in half.

However, there was nothing to worry about, because he opened a drawer behind his desk that contained an entire row of the exact same pen. He quickly picked one out and continued his seemingly never ending mission of finishing the papers.

Riza opened the door to his office rather quickly. She seemed unimpressed by the sight of the colonel rushing with the pile of paper that was on his desk.

"Colonel, I have urgent news." She said, saluting him.

Roy never took his eyes off of the papers that were in front of him.

"Lieutenant, are you sure that it can't wait? If you haven't noticed, I'm a little busy right now."

"With all due respect sir, that is not my concern, nor is it my problem. You need to understand how to manage your time."

Roy finally stopped and looked up.

"Did you come here to lecture me Hawkeye?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No sir, as I mentioned before, there's some urgent news. It's about Scar."

Mustang dropped the pen in his hand onto the top of the desk, where it bounced off to the floor.

"WHAT?"

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

All five of them had just arrived into the alleyways and began to run through the maze, trying to find the soldiers.

"Damnit all!" said Edward, "Why does it have to be so confusing back here?"

"It's alright, I think we're getting close. I can here some gunshots coming from over there." Said Alphonse, pointing in the direction from which the sound was coming from.

They all turned and began to run that way, and it was a matter of minutes before they reached the area.

They could see a group of three soldiers that were fighting a Large Body and another kind of heartless that Sora had never seen before.

It looked like a little person, but instead of arms, it had two large wrenches. The heartless insignia was located on both of the wrench bases. The heartless, with its yellow eyes, looked over at the group of five and let out a sound that was close to a growl.

"Hey guys, we can take it from here!" said Sora. All three of the soldiers turned around. Two of them were unfamiliar and retreated, but the third was one that recognized Edward and Alphonse.

He had blonde hair that was slightly rustled in the front. He had a cigarette in his mouth that was about half way burned out, and he was holding a gun in his hand.

"Lieutenant Havoc! Long time no see." Said Edward.

Havoc smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you guys have been out for a while, and then you had to go back to Resembool for a while right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we got a little beat up on our last mission, so we had to get some help from my mechanic." Said Ed.

"Can we save the small talk until AFTER the fight?" yelled Sora as he landed a final aerial attack on the Large Body, causing it to disappear completely, except for some money that it dropped.

"Oh, sorry!" said Alphonse, rushing in to help with the battle.

Edward turned and clapped his hands together. He then put his left arm over his right, causing a flash of blue electricity as he swept it over his arm, creating a temporary blade.

"Alright, fine, I'm coming!" he shouted. "You take a rest Havoc." He yelled behind him.

"Can do!" Havoc yelled back. He found a comfy place to sit and watch the fight in front of him ensue.

Sora and the others were almost finished with the new heartless (which they were going to call Mechanics) when Edward and Alphonse jumped in.

"Step back, we'll take care of this guy easy!" said Edward, rushing past Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Yeah sure, cause we TOTALLY haven't been doing a good job!" yelled Sora.

Edward and Alphonse finished the Mechanic off and rubbed their hands together to signify that the job was done.

"See? I told you it would be easy." He said. Sora scoffed at him again. The glaring contest began all over again, that is, until Donald and Goofy pointed behind the two feuding boys.

There was a small army of heartless, made up of Mechanics, Shadows, Large Bodies and Soldiers (not from the military).

"What? Why are they back so soon?" exclaimed Alphonse. Sora and Ed stared in awe. There was no way that they could take on that many of those things at once!

"Let's go!" said Edward. It was worth a shot right? I mean, what other choice did they have?

They fought for a good ten minutes, and the army didn't seem to have weakened at all. Havoc had even returned to the battle arena, but they weren't making much of a dent.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Donald.

Sora cast a thunder spell and destroyed a small group of Shadows. "We can't just run away! If we do, they'll just invade the civilian area!"

There was a loud static noise as a red light invaded the area. It shot across the ground like electricity and destroyed at least ten Heartless upon impact.

At first Sora, tried to see where it came from, but he was attacked and had to turn back around. There was another stream of red electricity that destroyed even more of the pesky enemies.

"Woohoo! I don't know where it's coming from, but thank you red light!" shouted Sora.

However, Edward, Alphonse and Havoc were far from rejoicing.

"Do you think it's him?" asked Havoc, loading in another bullet cartridge into his gun. Edward nodded.

"Who else could it be? There's only one person I know who's alchemy is the color red."

Alphonse looked over into the direction of the red light, which shot through again. "Yes, but why would he be destroying the heartless if their supposed to be working for him?"

"I don't know Al, I really don't know."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Mustang was unable to breathe. What had Lieutenant Hawkeye said just now?

"Sir, I think we have to take action. Scar is in the city somewhere." She said again in her formal tone. Mustang regained his composure and straightened himself up.

"Alright, we need to get some soldiers to where he was last spotted to see if there are any clues about him or those strange new beasts."

"Wait sir, I wasn't finished reporting." She said.

"Can it wait Lieutenant? Scar is getting away as we speak!"

"It's about Scar again sir. He's not controlling the Heartless like we thought."

Mustang froze. "What did you say?"

"We have eye witness accounts that say when they saw him, he was destroying the heartless, not controlling them."

Roy fell back into his chair. If Scar wasn't controlling the heartless, then who was?

"And colonel," she said, "He's been spotted near where you sent the Elric brothers and their friends to investigate."

**Ok, so there's another chapter up, I hope y'all enjoyed and I'm going to try and get these things out there as soon as I can!**

**Knock knock**

**Who's there? **

**REVIEW**

**Review who? **

**Review please!**


End file.
